


Adultery

by RiversInTheDesert



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adultery, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Massage, Masturbation, Murder, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversInTheDesert/pseuds/RiversInTheDesert
Summary: Haru Okumura periodically sneaks away from the husband she was forced to marry, to meet with the man she really loves.





	1. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Rochelle here. This is my first-ever work. I got into Persona 5 a while back and decided I wanted to make a story about it. By all means, enjoy. ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's phone wakes her up with a message in the middle of the night. She's in for an exhilarating, risky experience once she decides to meet up with its sender.

   ↷ ംㅤ⠇ʚ adυlтerყ，ㅤㅤ  
ɑ ԹҽɾՏօղɑ ƒíѵҽ ՏԵօɾվ. ɞ ⠇  
ɴᴏᴛᴇ: ᴛʜɪs ᴡᴏʀᴋ ᴏғ ғɪᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴀᴋᴇs ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ɪɴ ᴀɴ ᴀᴜ ɪɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʜᴀɴᴛᴏᴍ ᴛʜɪᴇᴠᴇs ᴀʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ᴀ ᴛʜɪɴɢ；ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀs ᴀʀᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴇᴀʀʟʏ ᴛᴏ ᴍɪᴅ ᴛᴡᴇɴᴛɪᴇs.

 

     Ping！

Haru Okumura stirred at 11:30 PM, a likely benign text interrupting her slumber；the notifying ping of her cell startling the previously-sleeping heiress.

   Stirring slightly, but careful not to wake her doting Husband, she slithered the phone into her sweaty and nervous hand. There was to be a good reason someone would be texting the woman at this hour, correct？In fact, she had a clue as to who it may be. And it made her heart race. Shakily, her index finger gave a single push to the home screen button, powering on the phone, its screen shining a light on the wife's dormant face. A half-hearted smiled snaked onto her face as the message's preview showed the name of the contact. Exactly as she had thought. Her heart raced even more；one quick look at her husband's deeply asleep face before she carefully slipped off the bed, nothing but a slight creak of the boxspring to alarm her.

   The girl made her way to the small washroom, still clutching her cell phone, as if the contents of it were precious jewels. So, sitting upon the cold edge of the bathtub. She could feel its cold grip against her skin, as her nightgown's cloth was silky, but not thick enough to prevent her skin, pale in complexion, from feeling chilled.

  Turning her phone on once again, she couldn't help but sigh in a wave of safety.

  Upon unlocking her phone's screen, the puffy-haired girl was greeted by her inbox.

📩 -> From: Goro Akechi (Haru believed that using his real name as a contact would likely not startle her husband, as she put nearly everyone she met in her phone like that.)  
Then, the message:  
Tonight？  
It was only one word, yet her eyes scanned over it plenty of times, almost as if to make sure it was real.

   Then the startling sound of a follow-up；  
Now？  
The device rattled in vibration, alerting her of the message, which its words would seem mysterious to anyone who didn't know about the two's love affair.

Shakily, her fingers navigated the screen, hovering above each letter briefly before she spelled out a satisfying cluster of sentences；Yes. He's asleep. Be there in a second. If he asks I'll tell him I couldn't sleep, so I went out for a drive. In part, that claim, if used, would have been true.

Taking a deep breath, Haru hit “send”, and, not expecting a reply back, she deleted each sent message from both parties, and then she stood up, brushed off her shiny ivory nightgown, and made quiet footsteps to the front door.

      Within a minute she had secured her khaki, fleece-lined peacoat onto herself, keeping the jingling of her keys minimum as she stepped outside into the bitter, end-of-winter air. A single tear lined the female's eye, which was brown like melted milk chocolate. The tear wasn't for the actions she was about the commit. It was for the actions she'd already been made the commit；to marry this man by her father's doing. Her father was dead now anyway！What did it matter what he wanted！Without even realizing it (since she was lost in her thoughts), the woman was already in the car, hands shaking uncontrollably at the wheel. She hated this. And getting to meet up with the man she really wanted would be like a painkiller；ease the pain for a while, and wake up with the pain again.

 

      After driving for a sizeable amount of miles, Haru pulled into the driveway of a somewhat humble mansion；certainly comparable to that of her own...And somehow, this one felt even more like home to her.

     Her hand fumbled with the car door, and she anxiously exited it. The brown-haired woman looked around, as if to double-check for the man she knew was not there.

     She took a deep breath in, and grabbed the knocker the home's door. Three hits with it, and she waited.

     “There you are, my sweet angel...”

His voice was comforting, and warm like melted butter. It soothed her every way, sending all waves of stress down and out of her frail and confused body.

      Akechi knew of the woman's situation；he knew the marriage was forced, that she was not happy in it, and she desperately needed an escape from it. And he was willing to be that escape, even if it got him in trouble.

Haru shuddered, stepping into his cozy and warm house. He did not have a wife, or anyone living at home with him, which made this a whole lot easier on his part.

     Almost immediately the detective led his companion into the living room, a small TV projecting the News Channel while playing quiet, and hardly discernable audio. The room, dimly lit, and eerily quiet, was somehow off-putting, sending chills down the heiress's spine. Akechi turned on the lamp with a pull of its dangling string, and eased the female's nerves.

It was no surprise what she had came over here for. The two knew；they'd make small talk for a bit. Haru would tell him about her week, how bad it's been and that she's so lucky to have an understanding man, at least for a few hours. Then they'd get a little frisky, until it led to a session of rough, and passionate love-making until they both sweated it out until their breath fogged the room.

 

     Akechi knew how seldom Haru had sex with her husband；Though that man wasn't so depraved as to take her without consent, it rarely happened, if ever. In reality, Akechi didn't know if the two of them ever even did have sex. Haru had told him they didn't, but whether she was hiding it, he knew not of. Of course, he presumed she wasn't the type to lie senselessly；sure, she was a broken, anxiety-stricken woman, who had been living in constant unhappiness for upwards of two years, but she wasn't dishonest. Unfaithful to that monster of a husband？Perhaps. But a liar？That just couldn't be the soft-spoken woman that sat, looking down, upon his living room sofa. Why she chose him as her emotional support, was not clear to him. Sure, his mental health was far from completely stable but then again, whose is...？

 

It's not important...  
   The two didn't want to waste any time. For it was already well past 12 o' clock, and Haru made it a goal to get back by 3.  
   So, without even leaving to go to his room, the male got on top of Haru as he usually did；both of the pairs' clothes gone within a minute.

    Intense kissing, licking, nibbling, you name it；Akechi reminisced of their previous outings, and how he did it all to Haru's lips, neck, and chest.  
She could only whisper his name while tracing light shapes onto his scalp with her fingertip.

He thought about how he always tried his best to make her feel good, to make her forget about that awful man during the moments she spent with him. Whether she truly loved him or not, he had no idea；but he was addicted to her. Intoxicated by her graceful beauty, and calm nature. Even though their affair was extramarital, he was willing to risk it all for such a perfect woman.

Every time, he'd fuck her for hours on end, biting his lip, staring down at her with pure ecstasy, and she'd just shut her eyes and leave her nails clawing into his toned back. He'd fuck her and fuck her and fuck her until he physically could not fuck her anymore. By the time he was done, they both would have reached orgasm a multitude of times. Today may be different, though. The two appear to have less and less time together during each outing. He would have done it even if it were only her that reached orgasm just once, though. In fact, if it weren't already obvious, this was all for her.

And now, he was ready to relive the experience for the fifth time. Blinking a few times and regaining his focus, the man closed in, and he felt the tip of his prime and erect manhood poking at the woman's entrance. He groaned and embraced her, sweating a bit already, his cock twitching in anticipation of his soon-to-be thrusts.

    Haru, too, was greatly affected by this, her womanhood enclosing around the man's sizeable penis, as he grunted heatedly into his lover's ear. She shuddered, and blinked her chocolately eyes up at him, and his ruby ones stared right back.  
“ Here I come... ”  
    He uttered, sloppily bucking his hips forward, and the perverse sound of skin slapping against each other was already prominent within seconds. Both parties' chests heaved, as the fluffy-haired lady's mouth hung agape, her amber eyes squinting in need and want. Her well-kempt, chin length locks slipping and gliding across her face occasionally. The famous detective's body quaked；and he made no attempt to muffle his moans of pleasure. His hot breath tickled his sinning lover's face. They'd embraced each other this way many times；but every time, it got more exhilarating. Haru gasped as her husband's face briefly popped into her mind, haunting her. She felt like he was standing right behind her, getting ready to lash out at her, and scold her for having loud, messy, unadulterated sex with a world-class and wealthy detective.

She felt her muscles tighten up at that notion, but she quickly refocused on the man hovering above her, whose shaggy bangs swayed to their rhythm of passion, fires burning in the pits of their stomachs. Akechi's shaking hand reached for the female's hair. Fluffy like cotton candy, he held a good clump of it in his hand before he bared and gritted his teeth, pulling back and suddenly cumming, careful not to get too much on his secret mistress. The leather sofa was less valuable than Haru's well-being. Akechi noted how he actually lasted far less long than he usually had, as he was quite pent-up due to not seeing his lover in a few weeks. And it seemed like Haru was the same way, as, not long after, the woman joined him in orgasm, a few small whines escaping her enticingly parted lips. No evidence left behind, like they always said to each other. Their sex was awfully fast and promiscuous this time；but something about it burned a fire of love.

 

     Haru collected her clothes in a neat and folded pile, taking them to the bathroom. She'd wash up in the shower, only using a bit of water and no soap (because the foreign smell of another's manly fragrance may raise concern), and being careful not to get her hair wet, as she did not want to be questioned due to that either.

      In the shower, the sound of the water hitting the ivory white tiles soothed her, and she hummed ever-so-slightly. Afterwards, she redressed and then made her way to the living room again, where Akechi still sat naked, his member visibly well-endowed through the dim lighting；even though they've met this way quintuple times, she's never gotten a great look at his manhood. They were already done with their sexual activities for the night, but upon noticing the clock's reading of 1:58 AM, Haru decided to sit on the couch, her head resting upon the chest of the man who was the object of her extramarital affair. He was warm and inviting, and soon, the two were quietly listening to the haughty voice of the politician on TV, Shido Masayoshi. The only other sounds the couple heard were the mysterious sounds the night came accompanied with. Haru was easily unsettled by them, but with the man's soft and warm hand stroking her lovely hair, she didn't seem to mind too much.

        “Haru？Haru, wake up, baby...”

The graceful heiress was greeted by that warm voice again. Blinking in adjustment to her now-awake state, she peered up at the clock；2:30 AM.

    That alone signalled that she should get going. And Akechi knew that. With no time to say goodbye, Haru replaced her heavy coat onto her body and left, shutting the door as quietly as possible, purely out of instinct.

    So, with light steps into the driveway, she took her seat back into the car. Starting it up, she couldn't help but sigh, as she realized that her time with Akechi was over as soon as it started.  
    The drive was no longer than fifteen minutes；and in her quiet and meek state, the woman exited the car once she arrived back to her house (notice, not her home).

    Quietly, she slid open the sliding glass door, and her steps did not creak the floor；something she silently thanked the Lord for.

      Instead of making her way back to the room in which her husband slept, she decided to stay awhile in the guestroom, and cry. Cry inaudibly. A balled-up handkerchief stuck to the young woman's hand, which trembled as tears steamed down her pale face. They uncontrollably discharged from her earthy brown eyes, and she could barely stop the sobs from choking her. She was already formulating the excuses for this in her head. I was mourning Dad... That was all she could seem to come up with. It's all hitting me now. How horrible his death was.  
Maybe lying would be bad, but the truth would be even worse. That was if this worrying even meant something；the sound snoring of a husband was heard in the room next door.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. Haru could barely get to sleep, but once she finally did, it was sound, and dreamless；which wasn't a complaint by any means.

    Waking up to golden light seeping through the lacy curtains, Haru's eyes blinking to adjust to it. She briefly smiled at her contentness, but it quickly faded once all the details of her life came back to her.

     If you couldn't already tell, Haru loved to sleep；it might seem wrong, but she loved the fact that she felt so dead, and didn't have to worry about anything. She could do nothing as bizarre dreams played out in her head, sometimes involving her husband, occasionally Akechi, oftentimes something nonsensical. But no matter what she dreamt, she had little to no control over it.

[ end of chapter one. ]


	2. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛᴡᴏ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru comes over to Akechi's house once again；this marks their sixth outing. He offers to give Haru a relaxation session, and the two find themselves needy from there.

      Finally the woman rose from her bed, unsure if her husband had left for work；he was the CEO of Okumura foods now, since she couldn't inherit the place because her Dad didn't find her, a woman, responsible enough. Talk about some bigotry and bullshit. Perhaps that is why she was made to marry such a man...

       Every day she thought about it, but every day she also weeped. A connection between the two was certain. But anyway, lifting her tear-stained eyes from the pillow, she got out of bed, a bit discoordinated due it being morning.

      Her husband, was, as she would have suspected at this hour, gone. She breathed a sigh of relief, sniveling a bit, as she knew she'd be safe for a matter of hours...

      Brrrrr, brrrrr.

The second she had dialed Goro Akechi's cell phone number, her phone made the noise that always frightened at its sudden appearance. Her clammy hands grasped the phone tightly. He picked up.

 

    “Hello？... Uh, hello！”

The first word he spoke was groggy, yet the following two were filled with giddy excitement.

 

“Hi, Akechi...Hi. Uh. Is it a good time？He's gone.”

    She whispered into the receiver, even though no one could hear her.

A tired, “Mhm”, and then he hung up.

     Haru beamed with glee, getting into the car yet again. Meeting again today. It seemed perfect.

Soon enough she'd arrive back to Akechi's household, his tan-coloured home glistening with warmth in the March morning weather.

    He opened the door before she could even knock, and both had beautiful smiles on their faces upon seeing each other.  
Closing the door behind his mistress, Akechi slung his arm around her neck.

    “We're gonna try something a little different today...”

Akechi said, and it was safe to say that those words scared the poor woman a bit；did he mean something bad？

Reluctantly, she agreed. “...A-Alright.”

“Love, don't fret.”  
    The detective laughed.  
“We're going to have a relaxation session together. I even called off work today. Just for you.”

Haru's pale face eased a bit. That was something good, right？And, well, relaxation was certainly something she could get behind！Heaven knew she needed it. 

       Leading his lover to his room, he looked to her with that sly smirk. It was endearing, to say the least. He rummaged around for a bit in his drawer, pulling out a bottle of some pinkish-brown liquid.

The woman looked at it, squinting.  
Oh, it was...Massage oil？  
That must be what me meant by relax, then.

For some reason, the heiress found herself blushing immensely. Her cheeks flared, and she looked away from the detective.

“Wait...Y...You're going to...-？”

Her voice was small, arms folding across her chest, she sighed contently as the male just continued to smile at the admirable lady.

    “What are you waiting for？”

Akechi asked in his charming voice, which almost never failed to sway Haru. In fact, a massage sounded really nice；she was so pent up, and just mere thought of the feeling of his hands, gliding all over her body...It aroused her in some way.

   So, with a nod of confidence, she removed her shirt and bra right in front of him (she figured that removing her skirt may not be necessary, but she would not be against doing so). Akechi saw her do this in compliance, and now he removed his gloves, and placed them on the cherrywood nightstand.

    Her lover advised her to lay down on her stomach across his perfectly white sheets, to which she compiled. She already felt somewhat safe and sound in his presence；obviously, she always did.

    But, interrupting her thoughts, was a liquid streaming onto her back. The substance was cold, yet her face was hot with a blush. They hadn't started yet, but this already seemed so intimate.

     “Relax, Princess.”

The man said as he stood behind Haru, his surprisingly soft hands starting to give little squeezes to her shoulder blades.

     “I know you need some time to relax, so please ease up...”

Akechi added, one hand's fingers gingerly running down her back, while his other one eased some pressure on her shoulders.

     It tickled just a bit, yet Haru closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She felt so tired, yet alive. The smell of the rosy oil filled her nostrils.

     All this while Akechi continued his handiwork, touching everywhere along the back of this exquisite woman. Her bare and warm skin was soft and fair, beautiful as his fingers touched it；to him she felt like an angel, and his crimson eyes softened upon looking at it.

     This wasn't meant to be sexual, as he really did care for the woman's well-being, but he was feeling that familiar knot in his stomach.

Minutes passed, and the detective would continue to massage the young woman's back. She'd occasionally utter out his name in a whisper, and sometimes even whimper or moan slightly.

Eventually, however, the male's hands slowly ceased their sensual strokes, and instead, he'd slowly slither them down to the woman's black, flowing skirt. Down her creamy legs his slick hand went, and then it went back up, but this time, under her skirt.

     Haru softly groaned into the sheets as she clenched them. Of course, she knew they'd probably end up having sex at some point during this rendezvous；they did it every time, so why would this time be different？But it was the fact that he was willing to rile her up a bit with such a sensual activity as a massage is what really got her going.

Before she knew it, one of his oil-slick hands was kneading her rear. Just exactly where his other hand was and what it was doing was beyond her, though. It wasn't until she heard the zipper of his nice dress pants, however, that she knew he was stroking himself to the of sight her, on his bed and face-down.

     He was doing it seemingly slow, using the oil as some sort of makeshift lubricant. The greedy hand of his that groped her, however, began to tug at her skirt. And soon enough, that was gone. Next came the panties, which were maroon in colour, and slightly damp；it seemed like Akechi had succeeded in relaxing her, as she was evidently a bit aroused from these activities...

     “Haru...Look at me...Please.”

It was almost like a desperate plea, which wasn't very characteristic of him (or at least of the sides Haru had seen). To his request, she replied by turning her body completely around, and watching his hand sinfully stroke himself. He was being gentle, yet effective.

      The man's bottom lip trembled, and he bit down on it as he looked down at the infatuated woman.

      “Look at what you do to me, Haru...”

The way he said her name set her off, and she too bit upon her bottom lip, almost as if to mask a moan.

     His hand sped up just a little bit, and Haru could see the way precum beaded at the tip of his needy manhood.

“Ah, God...Haru...”

His eyes closed as he said her name yet again, and Akechi eyed every inch of the lady's body before his member began to twitch and ache more.

Haru spread her legs open just a bit, almost as if to give him a better view of herself.  
     And then it happened again；she pictured her husband's face, and briefly trembled, her delicate frame noticeably shaking. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a hot substance on her stomach...Obviously Akechi's release.

     As she snapped back to reality, she noticed the man no longer held his spent member in his hand；he only gave her a lopsided smile and leaned down to embrace her.  
His lips met hers, his clothed abdomen inevitably getting some of his own semen it. And to that, he barely batted an eye. It was worth it for her.

 

The two made out for a good five minutes, moaning and groaning into each other's mouthes. They exchanged their saliva, and eventually, pulled away.

Akechi lifted himself up with one arm, (in a position similar to a push-up) while his other hand slowly went down to Haru's stomach, which was still sticky with his seed.

He deliberately got some of it onto his fingers, and then began to smear it onto the woman. Haru held her breath in her chest. It was almost like he was marking her...

    She closed her eyes tightly, and felt his fingers creep up to her breasts, to which she shuddered just a bit. His thumb, covered in both the incense oil and his cum, ghosted over her left nipple, and her moans were louder than ever before.

She almost thought about her husband again, but couldn't, as she felt a pair of soft lips enclose around her erect nipple.

Akechi tongued it roughly, his eyes, partially obscured by his bangs, fluttered up at the fluffy-haired mistress.  
She could feel her womanhood instinctively grinded against whatever it could. This time, it seemed to be Akechi's stomach. She felt like a mess.

    Akechi, however, could only taste a salty yet bitter solution under his tongue. Sure, the mixture of massage oil and cum was doomed from the start, but he didn't even care. He continued to suck on Haru's nipple, earning loud and melodious moans from the normally demure woman.

She got particularly loud, however, once the detective began to nibble. Her humping, too, was getting desperate, and soon, the male could feel his stomach get warm with her womanly fluids. Smiling in a bit pride, he sat up and crawled up the bed to hug the woman in his caring arms.

      “We can rejuvenate for a bit...”

Akechi started to say.

“Then, we'll get to the main course...”

Nodding, those words alone invigorated the sinning pair.

 

[ end of chapter two. ]


	3. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi plans a murder while drunk, but will he go through with it while sober？

After the two had regained their lost and heavy breath, the male of the pair got up to fetch a glass of wine for the both of them.

Of course, he was still nude (which he had a bad habit of doing around her), but that hardly phased the delicate Haru.

Just as the woman feared he wouldn't be coming back, Akechi held two glasses, full of purple-maroon liquid, and a mostly full bottle of the stuff beneath his arm.

Careful not to spill it, he handed one glass to the female, who immediately took a long sip of it, one pinky extended.

Her lover flashed her a smirk, surprised at how much his normally coy mistress unfurled around him, and how she now drank hurriedly beside him. So he too took a few sips, and after both had downed their glasses, they poured about 2 more each, until the bottle was emptied.

The two went in to kiss each other passionately, the taste of alcohol mixing. One of Haru's hands cupped Akechi's cheek, and their tongues met one other and fought for dominance.

After their kiss broke (a string of saliva making a lasting connection between their hot mouthes), Akechi laid back, and nodded at the woman.

She knew, just by this signal, what he meant；they were going to have sex again, and she was going to ride him...

So, giving him a reassuring nod back, Haru scooted so that the entrance to her womanhood hovered above his cock, the heat from her passionate area literally being felt by the tip of his aching member.

He shuddered, and then winced as she lowered herself onto him.

She wasted no time in getting to work, though the way she bounced was slow and sensual. As she rid him, she glanced at the clock above his head, which read 10:46 AM. She'd have to leave at 3 PM. This meant they still had lots of time together.

So, as Haru's walls got slicker with her juices, Akechi's large member grasped and clung to her insides. They both moaned and groaned each other's names, losing themselves.

Knowing he'd cum soon, the male used his strength to lift the woman off of him (if he came inside her, the consequences would be horrendous). And after that, he grunted breathily as he shot out a few spurts of cum once again. Haru quickly came as well, their juices mixing in a puddle on the silky sheets.

Sighing, Haru collapsed her head onto Akechi's shoulder.

The man got an intense grin on his face minutes after their sex；the euphoria of alcohol was kicking in. He was thinking about something he'd never thought much about before: Murder.

He couldn't seem to help the few audible giggles that escaped his mouth, as he eyed the ceiling with no real reason. As he did this, his fingers combed through his lover's hair, and his chest slowing heaved, heart racing with adrenaline.

Images flashed in his head, of all the ways he saw himself ending the life of Haru's husband；stabbing him, shooting him, stomping his pathetic head into the ground. He deserved to die. He stole away Akechi's precious princess. She didn't love him, so why should she be forced to？

Akechi couldn't help but laugh more and more, and soon Haru was drunkenly joining him. They laughed for minutes on end, before they wiped their eyes, which had built up tears.

Slurred, the man began to speak.  
“know why I'm laughing？I think I can get you outta your marriage...Butcha gotta promise you won't tell anyone.”

He poked Haru's nose playfully.

The woman nodded.

“I promise, Akechi.”

She replied, still smiling and snuggling against her lover.

Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he chuckled before giving her earlobe a quick nibble.

“Mm...Babe. I'm gonna...I'm gonna.-”

He made the throat-slicing gesture. After this, he laughed again, collapsing back against the headboard.

Haru replied with her own giggle, then she hit Akechi's chest with a playful fist.

“Hah...Very funny...Stop, stop joking around with me, babe...”

She put a hand in his hair, and looked up. Then, she trailed a few kisses up his neck, which led to his lips soon after. The rest of their session, well, I'll just leave it as history for now. Let's just say, Haru stayed a little past her deadline.

 

[ end of chapter 3. ]


End file.
